Field of the Invention
The invention applies to the manufacture of flat tension mask color cathode ray tubes. More specifically, the invention provides means for achieving registration of the aperture patterns of flat tension shadow masks and related cathodoluminescent screens.
In particular, the invention relates to a portion of the process steps employed in the manufacture of the front glass panel assembly of a flat tension mask color cathode ray tube. The front glass panel assembly includes a glass front panel, a support structure on the inner surface of the front glass panel and a tensed foil shadow mask affixed to the support structure.